Ready to Love
by rucHicHan
Summary: I love you. I love you. I love you. One shot RYOSAKU.


**Title: **Ready to Love

**Pairings: **Echizen Ryoma x Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **I love you. I love you. I love you. One shot RYOSAKU.

**A/N: **This one-shot has been stuck into my folder in my laptop for almost a year. Anyways, enjoy, enjoy and enjoy! Dedicated to Seru-chan (kapatid).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT! OMG! –Cries-

**Beta-ed**: Arah-chan/ RoyaleDeuce/ OrangeAce

-**i**love**chiaki**sempai-

The girl looked at the grey sky. The snow had kept the roads silent for almost an hour. She touched her face and felt the warmth of her own hands. Suddenly, her eyes began to brim with tears.

The girl slowly closed her eyes, and let a single tear fall on her pale and dainty face. She brushed the sleeve of her jacket on her face, but the tears just kept on coming. She wanted to cry, but she was afraid to do so.

She was 17 years old, already a young woman. Her two long braids were now put down, glossy locks cascading down like waterfalls. She developed curves that a man would drool over in his dreams. She was definitely beautiful.

In the past few years, she experienced getting loads and loads of love letters from suitors coming from different schools. She also experienced being bombarded by paparazzi (which were ALL boys). But thanks to her overprotective sempai-tachi, the Seigaku regulars, they stood like walls against her crazy suitors.

But, amidst all of these, she still felt empty. She used to catch herself staring blankly at her best friend who was busy pestering her about those annoying suitors. She would remind the girl that she was already taken and there's no way that she would entertain them.

With her best friend's words, she would suddenly remember _her boyfriend_.

She loved _him._

In his presence, her suitors ran away like little bunnies scampering away from a lion. Lions were the fathers of the cat family, and they were _possessive_.

She bit her lower lip.

She set her foot forward and started walking. Each step hurt the girl more, but she needed to go forward. _No hesitation, please._ She kept scolding herself.

_The moment I miss you, I begin to move  
I'll cross carefully, and run to you_

A tear broke out. She bit her lip more. _Keep standing still, Sakuno! You're such a baka if you'll cry again! There's no use to that! _

She would mentally hit herself but then she realized that she already met her destination: Ryoma Echizen's house.

The Echizen family had invited her for dinner. There was nothing wrong in accepting it. And besides her grandmother, Ryuuzaki Sumire had agreed… but she was still damn worried. It was Ryoma Echizen's house, right? He was oblivious here. What should she do?

Her heart was starting to beat faster. She was about to reach the door bell when someone's voice reached her ears.

"Sakuno," the boy softly said, holding an umbrella with his other hand locked in the pocket of his suit.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

The boy smirked at her and reminded, "Ryoma to you, Sakuno."

The brunette flushed out of deep embarrassment.

"You cried again?" the boy noticed the redness of her eyes.

The girl didn't answer; she kept her attention fidgeting on the hem of her jacket. When they meet, Ryoma always knew if she cried or not.

"What is it again? You lost another suitor?" the boy teased to break the silence.

Sakuno can't help but give in on a stupid pun; she chuckled as she approached the boy, "You overdid it, they were lost in granules. You didn't need to do that."

Ryoma patted her head, avoiding the topic, "You forgot your umbrella again?"

The girl looked back at him and nodded. The Prince of Tennis grew taller, for almost five years, you could see that he was almost a six-footer. Sometimes, Sakuno felt like his daughter rather than his _girlfriend_.

"Idiot," he said, staring at her.

The warmth of being with each other was their happiness. He raised his umbrella above Sakuno, which made the latter blush deeply.

Sakuno saw the boy watching the falling snow from the lonely sky. The cold was there but warmth had fed the loneliness and emptiness in their troubled hearts. She closed her eyes as she felt _his _lips touched her forehead.

-**i**love**chiaki**sempai-

Dinner was just for formality, but it was quite fun. Rinko and Nanako kept asking Sakuno how Ryoma was in school. The young brunette couldn't help but blush whenever Rinko complimented how beautiful she was and how lucky her son was to have a pretty girlfriend around.

Ryoma, on the other hand, was annoyed as his father kept pestering him with perverted thoughts such as, "Get a room for a night!", "Do you have hormones?", "Did you know how to eat her face?"

After scrutinizing these words, Ryoma mentally swore himself that he would not let Sakuno to be close with his father.

He had respected her, because for him, Love means waiting. If he needed to wait then he will.

Though he didn't compliment her looks just like what other men did, he knew Sakuno have trusted him. There's no need for words, he have his _own_ way. Sometimes, he would steal a kiss from the girl. He would just paste on his trademark smirk and the girl's sobbing would surely fade away.

After the dinner, Nanako and Rinko didn't let Sakuno help them washing the dishes. It was her day today, her day with Ryoma.

"You're finished?" the lad asked as he closed the door behind him.

The girl nodded, "What did you do in the living room?"

"I just killed a pest," he paused and smirked.

"You want to have a walk? The temple was already renovated." He pointed at the temple seen from the window behind. The girl glanced at the window then smiled, "Are the tennis courts done already?"

"No tennis for your birthday," Nanako interrupted their conversation.

Ryoma scoffed, "Tennis is for everyday. Let's go Sakuno" he grabbed the brunette's arms as they headed towards the door.

Nanako watched them quietly, smiling wearily. Those two were having fun again, neh? She was about to go back in the kitchen when she heard a loud noise banging against the wall. She giggled, "Karupin seems to like catching pests around the house."

-**i**love**chiaki**sempai-

"Why did you cry again?"

The girl did not respond, she looked away when she caught Ryoma looking at her. They were sitting in the platform of the temple's corridors, watching the red sun sinking to the west.

"You're not happy?"

That made Sakuno react, the boy noticed her head raised a little.

"You seemed to be talkative today, Ryoma-kun," the girl addressed him, avoiding his frank questions. "You're an OOC, is it because today was your birthday?"

"Oh, sorry for being an OOC-birthday-made boyfriend." The boy clasped his hands and yawned. "I'll just take a nap. Just wake me if you're ready to open up."

The girl smiled.

 "By the way, you're also an OOC, Sakuno." Was the boy's words and she heard no more.

"Well, sorry for being your OOC-boyfriend's-birthday-made girlfriend, Ryoma." She looked behind and caught Ryoma sleeping. The brunette smiled genuinely, reminded of the time when Ryoma confessed to her. It was simple yet sweet.

"I love you." She uttered softly, barely more than a whisper.

But to her surprise, he answered back, "I love you, too."

She bit her lip again, "R-Ryoma-kun…" she hugged her knees, burying her face on her knees. "I'm such a baka. I can't love you the way other people do," she cried silently.

Suddenly, Ryoma's broad arms enveloped her small body and pulled her into a hug. "What made you think that way?" he said as he cuddled his face into her soft hair.

"I-I am not that worthy to be your girl friend!" she cried out loud, tears fell out of her eyes.

He caught her check and made her look at him, "Then tell me, what made you think that way? Sakuno, have you ever looked at me as a man. A normal guy who needs someone, someone like you. Have you ever thought that the more you pity yourself makes me think, 'Am I really worthy for you?' And making you feel that way… it hurts, Ryuuzaki."

Again, he pulled her closer to him, "I love you. Keep that in mind."

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Ryoma to you, Sakuno."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She smiled in his arms.

**END.**

-**i**love**chiaki**sempai-

**So, uh. That's it. (^_^) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
